


Спокойствие

by Kildare



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/pseuds/Kildare
Summary: Коди ждет.





	Спокойствие

Коди ждет.

Сохранять видимость спокойствия, в сущности, не так уж сложно — никому ведь и не придет в голову спрашивать его, что на самом деле с ним происходит. Некому спрашивать.

Выдох-вдох. На секунду прикрыть глаза и тут же открыть их снова. Выпрямить спину.

Коди сидит, смотрит в одну точку, маленькое темное пятнышко на абсолютно белой стене, и ждет. Рекс вернется и все расскажет. Расскажет, как это — побывать на другой планете, не на Камино. Почувствовать, что такое песок и что значит настоящий, не тренировочный бой. Возможно, Рекс даже сможет рассказать, почему его, Коди, не отправили вместе со всеми на Джеонозис. Рексу, конечно, никто не докладывал, но каким-то образом ему удавалось узнавать все на свете.

Рекс всегда возвращается.

Выдох-вдох.

*

Коди знает, что он должен волноваться по другому поводу. Переживать за сенатора Амидалу, за падавана Скайуокера, в конце концов, и даже за собственного генерала — сутки назад он вместе со Скайуокером срочно вылетел на Набу.

Коди знает, что у него есть свои обязанности, что никто не отменял войну. Знает, что нужно сохранять спокойствие.

Выдох-вдох. Выпрямить спину. 

Его по-прежнему некому спрашивать, но делать это становится сложнее. Где-то там, на периферии сознания раз за разом, словно заевшая голозапись, крутится пришедшее сутки назад сообщение — все, кто оказался в подземной лаборатории на Набу, включая сенатора, Асоку и Рекса, заражены смертельным вирусом. Шансы на выживание минимальные.

Коди ждет. 

Рекс всегда возвращается.

*

Выдох-вдох.

Коди почти физически ощущает, как лазерный заряд проходит сквозь его собственное тело. «Два сантиметра левее — и все, пришлось бы пятьсот первому искать нового капитана», — шутит потом, много позже, Рекс. Коди смотрит на него долго, тяжело, ничего не говоря, пока Рекс не начинает беспокойно ерошить его волосы, лохматя форменную стрижку, утыкается лбом в лоб и тихо произносит: «Прости». Только тогда Коди позволяет себе выдохнуть — синхронно с Рексом.

Выдох-вдох. 

Рекс обещает, что обязательно вернется, что бы ни произошло.

Все-таки спокойствие — это не про Коди.

*

Коди бы посмеялся над произошедшим, если бы нашел в себе силы сделать это.  
Ситуация и вправду ведь получается комичная — только Рекс мог умудриться проспорить пилотам и улететь в неизвестность в компании Р2Д2. И потеряться. Только Рекс.

Выдох-вдох.

— Только ты, — шепчет Коди, вместо того чтобы смеяться, — только ты имеешь значение. Пожалуйста, Рекс...

Рекс кивает.

— Я обещал тебе, — отвечает он. — Я вернусь в любом случае.

Коди отчаянно хочется верить.

Коди боится. И ждет.

*

Выдох-вдох. Выпрямить спину. Поднять оружие. Выстрелить. Повторить.

Коди спокоен, может быть, даже впервые в жизни. Жизнь вообще перестала иметь значение, стерлась до серого безразличия, до механических действий, безличных приказов. Коди все равно. 

Он не хочет слушать, но все-таки слушает. Сознание (или что-то вместо него) выхватывает в беспрерывном информационном потоке почему-то очень важное название — Мандалор. Коди пытается вспомнить, почему. Коди думает, что он мог забыть.

Сведения разнятся, противоречат друг другу. Кто-то утверждает, что Асока смогла сбежать, кто-то — что приказ был исполнен. Но все сходятся в одном — капитан Рекс погиб там, на Мандалоре. 

Выдох-вдох.

Коди не находит в себе сил посмотреть на обгорелые куски доспехов больше чем один раз. Коди думает, что лучше бы он не вспоминал. Страх возвращается мгновенно, накрывает волной с головой. Страх и осознание произошедшего.

Вместе со страхом Коди вспоминает обещание.

Выдох-вдох. Выпрямить спину.

Коди ждет. 

Коди знает, что Рекс всегда держит слово.


End file.
